


C'era una volta un angelo

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta un angelo

C’era una volta un angelo.   
  
Era un piccolo, meraviglioso angioletto, dieci volte più carino di quelli dipinti nei quadri, con gli occhi splendenti, le guance rosee, morbidi boccoli castani.   
Come tutti gli angeli era buono, gentile, sempre sorridente… beh, non proprio.   
In realtà non sorrideva quasi mai, e le rare volte che lo si vedeva di buonumore era quando era circondato da tanti e tanti angeli, così tanti da impedire la visuale.   
Questo però succedeva di rado, perché gli angeli saranno anche tanti, ma il paradiso è così grande che di solito sono molto sparsi; quindi, il nostro angelo aveva quasi sempre l’aria seria.   
  
Ma qual era il problema? Nessuno aveva trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo (gli angeli sono molto rispettosi della privacy) ma se lo chiedevano in molti, tanto che la voce si sparse e alla fine venne chiamato nell’ufficio di San Pietro (che non è semplicemente un portinaio, ma anche il direttore del personale).   
L’angioletto era molto emozionato, ma il buon santo, a forza di sorrisi paterni, riuscì a tranquillizzarlo quel tanto che bastava per fargli “La” domanda.   
“Figliolo, come mai hai sempre un’espressione così severa? Non sei contento, forse? Questo è il paradiso, è importante per noi che tutti quelli che stanno qui siano felici. Dimmi cosa ti turba e io rimedierò.”   
“Ecco, io, io… oh, mi vergogno tanto, non volevo che qualcuno lo scoprisse...”   
“Vergogna, figliolo? Ma non c’è niente di cui tu debba vergognarti, tanto meno dovresti farlo per un po’ di malinconia! Su parla, ti sei tenuto tutto dentro fin troppo a lungo.”   
“Non è malinconia San Pietro, è paura!”   
“Paura? Ma, povero il mio angioletto, di cosa mai si può avere paura quassù in cielo?”   
“È proprio questo il problema, che siamo in cielo! Io… ecco… povero me, è tutto sbagliato, non ha senso! Non è giusto, io non avrei mai dovuto essere un angelo perché… perché… perché soffro di vertigini, ecco!”   
Proprio così. Non era mai successo prima, nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che succedesse, non aveva senso, ma le cose stavano così: l’angelo soffriva di vertigini.   
E, ovviamente, non gli piaceva affatto starsene lissù in cielo, sapendo che tutto quello che c’era fra lui e il pianeta, moltissimi chilometri più in basso, era un po’ di vapore, dello stesso tipo di quello che si alza da una pentola, anche se le nuvole non sono così terribilmente calde e hanno un aspetto molto più solido. Per questo, era veramente contento solo quando aveva intorno a sé molti altri angeli, in modo da non vedere il cielo intorno; in queste circostanze, riusciva quasi ad illudersi di stare su qualcosa di stabile… almeno, finché non guardava in basso.   
Aveva sofferto in silenzio per anni, pensando che se la cosa si fosse risaputa, gli altri angeli lo avrebbero preso in giro, o avrebbero pensato che avesse fatto qualcosa di male, per ritrovarsi con un guaio del genere.   
Ma ora che il problema era saltato fuori, tutti (dietro richiesta di San Pietro, certo, ma lo avrebbero fatto in ogni caso per il loro amico) si diedero da fare per cercare una soluzione.   
Soltanto che cercare è facile, ma trovare un po’ meno; ed è ancora peggio se il problema che stai cercando di sistemare non solo non si è mai presentato prima, ma addirittura è così strano che nessuno aveva mai pensato che potesse succedere. Per qualche giorno, in paradiso non si sentirono canti o risate: tutti gli angeli erano troppo occupati a pensare, riflettere, ragionare, spremersi il cervello, in tutte le varianti permesse dal vocabolario (e in tutte le lingue, già che c’erano).   
Alla fine, San Pietro chiamò il nostro angioletto per riferirgli il risultato, e dopo aver cercato di prepararlo a una brutta notizia gli spiegò:   
“Mi dispiace tanto; abbiamo cercato una buona idea per risolvere la questione delle le tue vertigini, ma siamo riusciti solo a trovarne due così così. La prima è che potrebbero essere di origine psicosomatica: ma per stabilirlo ci vorrebbe una lunga indagine psicologica, e comunque, nel frattempo, tu continueresti a star male. Penso che l’ideale sia combinare questa idea con la seconda, che è abbastanza sensata; però la cosa presenta degli svantaggi.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Si tratta molto semplicemente di questo: potresti andare sulla Terra a fare l’angelo custode. Questo non ti farebbe guarire dalle vertigini, ma perfino su un aeroplano saresti molto più in basso che non qui, e la tua angoscia dovrebbe calmarsi almeno un po’. Nel frattempo, noi continueremmo a fare ricerche, sia per stabilire quale sia la causa del tuo problema, sia per trovare una soluzione. Capisci, comunque, che non possiamo prometterti niente.”   
“Certo, capisco. Io non sono affatto sicuro che stare più in basso mi farà davvero sentire meglio. Però non ho niente in contrario, se voi siete disposti ad assegnare un incarico così importante ad un angelo difettoso.”   
“Ma cosa dici, figliolo… difettoso… neanche tu fossi un meccanismo! Fra un po’ comincerai addirittura a definirti ‘guasto’! Ma no, è soltanto un problema che si è sviluppato nel tempo, e tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è scoprirne le cause.”   
“Tu dì pure quello che vuoi, San Pietro (in paradiso la ‘disciplina’ non è così importante da costringere la gente a tenersi dentro quello che pensa; e anche se l’angelo era stato un po’ sgarbato, bisogna ammettere che aveva delle ottime ragioni per sentirsi teso), ma io non riesco a ricordarmi un’epoca in cui non ho sofferto di vertigini; per cui sono costretto a pensare che non può essere successo un po’ alla volta, o da un certo momento in poi. Sono fermamente convinto di avere _sempre_ sofferto di vertigini. Comunque, voi continuate pure a seguire le vostre idee: non sono certo il tipo che rifiuta una soluzione che funziona solo perché contrasta con le sue teorie! Allora, io adesso scendo, giusto? Beh, sarà un sollievo. Come inizio non c’è male… chissà che questo non mi porti fortuna!”    
  
Così l’angelo scese sulla Terra. Le cose andarono un po’ meglio di quanto non si fosse aspettato: effettivamente, come temeva, il fatto di essere semplicemente ‘su’ un pianeta (cioè, all’interno della sfera in cui si faceva sentire la sua  forza di gravità) non era di per sé sufficiente a farlo sentire meglio, ma per quasi tutto il tempo il lavoro (per favore, non chiedetemi in che cosa consistesse precisamente quel lavoro: non ci ho mai capito niente, e comunque è una cosa molto tecnica) lo teneva proprio sul terreno, o perlomeno in qualche edificio non troppo alto; anche i grattacieli, del resto, non costituivano un problema eccessivamente grave: non aveva mai immaginato che sollievo potesse dare il semplice fatto di  essere in piedi su un pavimento, invece che su una nuvola.   
Però, questa era solo la situazione generale: infatti c’erano dei momenti molto brutti. Ogni tanto, le sue vertigini tornavano più forti che mai, quasi volessero vendicarsi di essere state imbrogliate. Colpivano dovunque, a qualsiasi altezza, senza preavviso; e in queste circostanze, non si sentiva affatto meglio di quando stava in paradiso.   
In fondo, che sia da centomila chilometri o da dieci metri, se si cade si va sbattere contro qualcosa lo stesso…   
Con gli anni la situazione peggiorò: durante gli attacchi, ormai, stava così male da farsi venire il sangue al naso anche solo al secondo gradino di una scala.   
  
Fu a questo punto che San Pietro lo richiamò. “Figliolo, non so come dirtelo. Avevi assolutamente ragione… non ho idea di come possa essere accaduto, ma si tratta davvero di un difetto di fabbricazione, e non è rimediabile. In parole povere, finché sarai un angelo, tu dovrai sempre soffrire di vertigini… l’unica riparazione che siamo riusciti ad immaginare è di trasformarti in un essere umano. Potrai lo stesso continuare ad occuparti degli altri, lo sai; e quando tornerai qui, la prossima volta, non sarai più un angelo, ma un essere umano morto, e quindi le vertigini non torneranno. Mi dispiace…”   
“A me non troppo. Ultimamente stava andando peggio del solito, e cominciavo davvero a non poterne più.”   
  
Così ridiscese, e cercò di adattarsi ala sua nuova vita in modo da non andare contro la sua vocazione (dato che, come carattere, era sempre un angelo).   
Trovò lavoro in una biblioteca, e si dedicò al volontariato nei momenti liberi. Era abbastanza felice, e il suo unico cruccio era quello di non poter parlare con nessuno di quello che era successo “prima”. Lo avrebbero preso per matto.   
Ma, una sera, mentre cercava un posto nuovo, allegro, in cui cenare, vide un’insegna che non aveva mai notato: ‘Pizzeria “All’Inferno”, specialità roventi’.   
Entrò, e vide il proprietario dietro il bancone, intento a condire una pizza incredibile, che doveva essere la specialità del locale. Anche se non lo aveva mai visto prima, lo riconobbe subito, e per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, si sentì a casa.   
“Una così anche per me, grazie.”   
“Una ‘diabolica’ per il signore, certo, arriva subito!”   
Alla fine della cena, quando si avvicinò alla cassa, si ritrovò davanti ad una strizzatina d’occhi davvero satanica:   
“Allora, un nuovo cliente, a quanto posso vedere. È rimasto soddisfatto? Pensa di tornare?”   
“Direi di sì. Però…” (stava per dire “metti delle sedie e dei tavoli per favore, quegli sgabelli sono così alti” ma si accorse che non ce n’era nessun bisogno. Stava benissimo così...riguardo alla vertigini. Lo stomaco, invece, aveva voglia di un bicarbonato.) “Penso che la prossima volta proverò la ‘Margherita’.”


End file.
